There exist methods for controlling movement of a line of sight of a video camera mounted on a mobile videoconferencing terminal. For example, one existing method determines the position of a target area in the image captured by the video camera and then controls the movement of the line of sight of the video camera as a function of the position so determined so that the line of sight tracks the target area, which is typically the face of the user of the mobile videoconferencing terminal. In this situation, the face of the user is always at the center of the image.
However, the target area can leave the frame of the captured image in the event of sudden movement of the mobile terminal or of the user. It is then no longer possible to control movement of the line of sight.